


Podfic of Gerard Way: Terrible Shoveler by JJ Taylor

by closetfanatic



Category: Bandom, MCR - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetfanatic/pseuds/closetfanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inkjunket and I were talking about the snowed-in meme and how I hadn't written anything for it because I was afraid all I would write was Gerard and Frank shoveling, and then we talked about what that would be like and it was so silly that I just wrote it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of Gerard Way: Terrible Shoveler by JJ Taylor

Title: Gerard Way: Terrible Shoveler  
Author: JJTaylor  
Reader: Closetfanatic  
Fandom: Bandom, MCR  
Pairing: Gen with a hint of Frank/Gerard  
Rating: G  
Length: 11:54  
Summary: inkjunket and I were talking about the snowed-in meme and how I hadn't written anything for it because I was afraid all I would write was Gerard and Frank shoveling, and then we talked about what that would be like and it was so silly that I just wrote it anyway.

 

 

Mediafire link to the download: [ Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9evrncjo23ed1ko/Gerard_Way_-_Terrible_Shoveler\(4\).mp3)

This story is no longer linked on the lovely JJTaylor's journal, but I received permission from her to record.


End file.
